


Nerves

by PrincessSelene04



Series: We Rise with the Sun [11]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adrian is a good friend, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Oscar is very nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: “Dude,” Adrian said. “You need to relax. She’s going to say yes.”“She could easily say no.”“She won’t. She loves you. She’ll say yes.”
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: We Rise with the Sun [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564663
Kudos: 35





	Nerves

Oscar stuffed his hand so far into his jacket pocket, he was about to rip the seam and make its contents fall out. Not that he would let that happen, of course. His fingers were firmly wrapped around the black velvet box inside.

“Dude,” Adrian said. “You need to relax. She’s going to say yes.”

“She could easily say no.”

“She won’t. She loves you. She’ll say yes.”

Oscar sighed, gripping both his cane and the box tighter as they crossed the street. He could see the restaurant they were going to just a few buildings down. Suddenly his heart started pounding faster than before. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and felt his palms began to sweat.

“Oscar.” Adrian stopped him on the sidewalk and put both his hands on Oscar’s shoulders. “Breathe, man. I know it’s nerve wracking, trust me, but afterwards you’re gonna wonder why you were scared in the first place.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Oscar was able to calm his nerves enough to nod at him. “You’re right. I know, you’re right. I just…”

“I know.”

He closed his eyes for a couple seconds, took another deep breath, then jerked his head in the direction of the restaurant. “They’re gonna start wondering where we are if we don’t get in there soon.”

Adrian shrugged, a small smile on his face. “Nah, Nova’s got it covered if you need another minute. She brought ultrasound pictures with her to show everyone.” 

That made Oscar smile and momentarily forget about his anxiety. “Know the sex yet?”

“Girl, but don’t let Nova know I told you. We were planning on telling you guys tonight--if you don’t mind”

“Congrats, man!” Oscar smiled wide at his best friend. ”And no, I don’t mind at all. You should do it before I propose.” Adrian and Nova were married and expecting a baby girl and they so deserved that happiness. Thinking about it gave him the courage he needed for them to finally enter the restaurant. 

The hostess led them to a table in the back where Nova, Ruby, Danna, and Narcissa already sat around the table.

Oscar took a seat next to Ruby--his girlfriend, but hopefully fiancee soon--and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. “Sorry, we’re a little late.”

“Only by five minutes,” she said with a smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

Oh, he was worrying alright, but not about being late. “I won’t.”

A waitress came over to take their drink orders, everyone but Nova gettting wine or a cocktail. When she was done, the six of them fell back into easy conversation. Oscar was so nervous he barely even looked at the menu, which of course made Ruby suspicious because of how much he loved food. And then when their food got there, he barely touched it, too lost in his head to even think of eating.

“Are you feeling okay?” she whispered to him.

“Y-Yeah, why?”

“Because you’ve only eaten like, three bites of your food in the last ten minutes.”

Oscar spared a glance down at his plate and realized that she was right. His eyes darted to Adrian then, telling him he should announce about the baby. When he was done, Oscar would propose.

Adrian nodded at him then clears his throat to get everyone else’s attention. Once they were all silent and looking at him, he started. “So, Nova and I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you guys two things.”

“Oh oh! Did you find out what the baby’s gonna be?” Ruby asked, eager as ever. Great skies, did Oscar love this woman with all his heart.

“Yes,” Adrian laughed. “Way to beat me to it.”

Nova rolled her eyes at her husband. “Yes, so the first is that we’re having a girl.”

Congratulations were thrown about everyone so happy for their friends. Oscar took Ruby’s momentary distraction to move away from the table and stand behind her.

“And the second?” Ruby asked.

Of course she was the one to ask, everyone else already knew what he was doing. Ruby was the only one that was out of the loop here.

Even though his legs sometimes hurt like hell, Oscar wanted to do this the traditional way, so he dropped down onto one knee behind her and pulled the velvet box out of his jacket. He rested it and his hand on his knee then waited for Adrian or Nova to cue her attention to him. 

Adrian smiled at Ruby. “You should turn around for that.”

As she turned around, Oscar saw her confusion melt into surprise and then… love. So much love in her eyes as they were already starting to tear up. He hadn’t even started telling her how much he loved her yet. 

“Oscar…”

Damn, now he was going to start crying too.

“Ruby…” he started, her name sounding like a prayer on his lips. “ You’re my best friend, my first love, and my greatest source of joy. You push me in ways I never imagined, comfort me when I need it, make gloomy days so much brighter. You’re my rock, keeping me tethered to this plane of existence by your smiles alone. I love you with everything I am, Ruby, and all I ask is that you give me the opportunity to prove that to you. W-will you marry m--”

Ruby flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him so deeply Oscar thought she might be trying to suck all the air out of his lungs. His free arm instinctively pulled her closer to him.

He pulled his mouth away from hers momentarily. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes!” she laughed, kissing him once again.

Oscar grinned. “Do you want the ring, or are my lips good enough for you to not need one?”

“Of course I want the ring.” Ruby huffed. “Oscar Silva, what am I going to do with you?”

“Marry me, of course. That way you can always keep me in line.” He got just enough space between them that he could get the ring out of the box and slip it on her finger. He loved that she took a brief second to examine the gold band with a ruby at its center before her lips attacked his once again.

“I love you so much,” she mumbled between kisses. 

“I love you too.”

“Is this why you weren’t eating?”

“No, I--”

“Liar.” Adrian cut in from across the table, a wide grin on his face. “He was nervous as hell, but I told him to stop being ridiculous and woman up already.”

Nova smiled at her husband. “I love that you say ‘woman up.’”

Ruby stood up. Grabbing Oscar’s hands, she helped him to stand before they both sat back down in their seats. Their fingers twined together and their eyes met for a moment.

Oscar couldn’t help thinking he was the luckiest man in the world… and, well, begrudgingly that Adrian was right. Ruby never would have said no. Oscar had no reason to worry in the first place because she loved him just as much as he loved her.


End file.
